world switching
by Sylene Bloodrose
Summary: When Aelita and Sakura switch worlds; they most live each others lives; but x.a.n.a has teamed up with a dark entity from the ninja world. With a dark secrtet hidding just out of reach, can they find there way home before it's to late.
1. prologue

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Code Lyoko or any of its characters.)**_

_**(Claimer: I do however own Isha Shii;) **_

Prologue

A black mist travels through an underground

Tunnel; flying from passage to passage. The mist

stops at a sealed gate. It tries to get through but is

stopped by in invisible barrier. It throws it's self at

gate over and over again. After a few tries it

stops and takes the form of a boy; X.a.n.a's symbol

visible on his forehead. "I will get past this gate,"

X.a.n.a said, reaching for the seal. A strong energy

pushes his hand away before he could rip the seal

off. X.a.n.a becomes more and more aggravated as

the seal continues to reject him. He then focuses all

his power into his left hand as he tries again to

grab the seal. After a few minutes of struggling

with the energy, X.a.n.a wins the struggle;

grabbing hold of the seal. With a powerful pull, he

rips the seal off; and with that the barrier

vanishes. X.a.n.a pushes the gate open, then

transforms back into a mist; traveling deep into

the sealed off tunnel. After what seemed like

forever, X.a.n.a inters a cavern filled with

moonlight. On the other side of the cavern is a

opening sealed with a boulder. X.a.n.a turns back

into his human form and approaches the boulder.

On the boulder is an old piece of paper with

ancient Japanese writing on it. With his advanced

intelligence, X.a.n.a reads the paper with no

trouble.

_**Here leys the grate the two tailed fox.**_

An evil smile appears on his face just as he rips the

paper away yelling, "Awaken; I summon you,

the two tailed fox." The boulder cracks and

explodes as a sea of darkness rushes out of the

opening. A few seconds later the rush of darkness

stops, and woman steps out. The woman has long

dark pink hair, two pink fox ears on top of her

head and two pink fox tails coming from her tail

bone. The woman also as icy green eyes, pale skin

and is wearing a simple white kimono. As the

woman stares into X.a.n.a's eyes, he fells a shiver

run up his spine. 'What's happening; I'm not

scared of anything, so why, why does this woman

scare me so much.' X.a.n.a thinks as a sweat drop

runs down his face. "Why have you summoned

me?" The woman's voice was like ice; freezing him

in place. "I seek your help in defeating my enemies

and taking over my world." He tried not letting

any fear showing in his voice, but her smile showed

that it didn't work. "Why should I; what do I get

out of it." The woman lets out a soft laugh and

stars deep into his eyes. X.a.n.a took a deep breath

and spoke without fear: "I'm not strong enough

win alone; past defeats have shown me this; if you

help, I will follow you." With this said; X.a.n.a

bows in respect. "You interest me; I except. From

this day forward; you will call me Isha-sama."

X.a.n.a bows again, "As you wish Isha-sama."

Isha walks up to X.a.n.a and places her and on his

head. "I grant you my chakra." A large amount of

chakra pores into X.a.n.a's body. His body begins

to glow with a dark light; changing it; making it

something new. When the glow stopped, X.a.n.a's

appearance had completely changed. He stood there

with short shaggy black hair, dark eyes, pale skin

and a black kimono. "With my chakra flowing

through your vanes; you have become a shadow

and will serve me at my side." Isha took a step

back. "Thank you Isha-sama; I won't disappoint

you."

Sorry its short; i'll try to make the other chapters longer


	2. Chapter 1 switching worlds

_**Chapter 1**_

(Kadic)

Aelita is sleeping in her room when her cellphone

starts ringing. She sits up slowly; trying to get the

sleep out of her eyes. Aelita looks around her small

room trying to remember where she left her cell-

phone. After a few minutes of looking; she finds it

by the clock. The clock reads 1:35 a.m. "Hello"

Aelita answers. "Aelita hurry to the factory;

X.a.n.a has launched an attack," Jeremy explains

to his friend. "What about the others did you

already call them," Asked Aelita. "Yes I have; just

hurry. I don't know what the attack is yet; but

knowing X.a.n.a, It can't be good" Aelita nodes in

response; even though she knows he can't see her.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." With that said;

Aelita hangs up, quickly changes cloths and heads

out of the room.

(Leaf village)

Sakura is running down the street; the sun shining

high in the sky. 'I can't believe that I finally

mastered that summing justu.' Sakura thinks as

she passes Ichiraku. She stops when she notices

someone with an orange outfit sitting on one of the

stools. She walks over and realizes that it's

Naruto. "Naruto, what are doing; you're supposed

to be at the training field with Sasuke." Sakura

yells suddenly. Naruto nearly jumped of his stool

with shock. He turns around and sees Sakura

standing there with her arms crossed. "Sorry

Sakura; I got hungry on the way there." Naruto

quickly slurps down the rest of his ramen, and pays

Teuchi. When he was finished; Sakura asks,

"Ready to go?" Naruto nodes and they leave. "So, I

mastered my summoning justu yesterday; it's

amazing." Sakura said happily. Naruto gave her

his big smile and replied, "That fantastic Sakura;

will you show me when we there." The request

caught her of gourd. After a few minutes of

staring, Sakura answers, "Sure if you want."

Naruto puts his hands behind his head, and nods

with a big grin on his face. Sakura sighs, "Ok; but

I'm not promising anything big." Naruto nods

again and they both stay quite the rest of the way

there.

(Factory)

The elevator doors open, letting Aelita into the scanner room. "Jeremy I'm here." Aelita yells walking over to one of the scanners. "The tower is in the mountain Region; the others are waiting for you."

Aelita steps into the scanner. The scanner closes and Jeremy's voice is heard. "Scanner Aelita, transfer Aelita, virtualization." A bright light engulfs the scanner. Aelita lands in the mountain region, next

to Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and William. "The tower is south, south east," said Jeremy from the computer room. The over-board, over-wing, and the over-bike virtualizes next to them. Yumi and Aelita get on

the over-wing, Odd gets on the over- board, and Ulrich and William gets on the over- bike. The five of them take off towards the tower. "Carful, there's three blocks heading towards you." Jeremy

warns. Yumi looks to her right and sees them. "I see them Jeremy" Yumi says, pulling out her fan. "Yumi, I'll handle this three ok." William says jumping off the over-bike. Before Yumi can protest, Aelita

interrupts, "its ok Yumi you can get the next one." Yumi nods and they continue towards the tower. They are almost to the tower when four hornets and two Megatanks appear from the right. "Yumi

get Aelita Odd and I can handle this." Ulrich says turning the over-bike around. Yumi lets out a hiss of frustration, but continues anyway. Aelita turns around just in time to see William region Ulrich and

Odd. Aelita is almost to the tower when a Kankrelat appears from behind the tower. Yumi quickly destroys it before it can do any harm. Aelita enters the tower before any other monster appears. She

walks to the center of the tower, the rings glowing behind her. She then flouts to the second floor. Aelita walks to the center, and a screen appears. She then places her hand on it. Her name flashes

on the screen, but instead of lyoko replacing it, the word Sakura does. Before she could respond, a red light engulfs the tower. Aelita fells herself being devitalized just as the tower explodes.

(Training field)

"Sorry where late Sasuke." Sakura says as she and Naruto enter the training field. Sasuke is leaning against a tree, a bored look on his face. "It's ok Sakura; it's obvious that Naruto's the reason

you're late." Sasuke said, walking towards them. "What did you say you jerk?" Naruto yells defensively. "Calm down Naruto; and besides, I would have been late even if I didn't run in to Naruto."

Sasuke just shrugged, will Naruto suddenly started smiling. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura's going to show us her new summoning justu, how does that sound." Naruto said happily. "That actually sounds

entrusting, I didn't know you knew summoning, Sakura," Sasuke said, his bored look vanished. "I just mastered it yesterday so it might not be that great." Sakura said blushing. "That's ok Sakura; do

your best." Naruto said, trying to encourage her. Sasuke gave a slight nod; that was all it took for Sakura to decide to do it, no matter how bad it might turn out. Sakura then bites her thump, makes

the hand sighs then presses her hand on the ground yelling, "Summoning justu." Sakura is suddenly engulfed by a powerful red chakra. Before Naruto or Sasuke could respond, there was a large puff

of smoke and when it cleared, Sakura had vanished Leaving another pink haired girl in her place.

(Lyoko)

Yumi watches helplessly as the tower exploded. The explosion hits Yumi devirtualizing her; but not before she saw another form devirtualizing as well. The scanner opens as Yumi comes out; panting

for breath. Odd, Ulrich, William, and Jeremy come down the ladder; the others were devirtualized will fighting X.a.n.a's monsters. "Yumi what happened?" Jeremy asked panicking. "I don't know; the

tower just exploded." Yumi said rubbing her head. "Where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked looking around. "She must be still in the scanner." Yumi replied as the five friends walked over to the opened scanner.

What they sow was not what they expected; for the pink haired girl past out in the scanner was not Aelita.


End file.
